


Make him fall in love with you

by LittleFanficAngel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Altean Hunk (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Human Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Smut, lotor and Keith are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFanficAngel/pseuds/LittleFanficAngel
Summary: Prince Lance and Prince Keith must get married for both of their Father to sign a peace treaty but the problem is Lance doesn't trust Galra and Keith doesn't blame Lance for that cause Keith knows that his father is up to something.I did chapter one of this on my klance AU month and I really wanted this to be series so I'm just posting chapter one here as well and chapter two will be out a few minutes later, I hope you enjoy the story.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Today the day, the day Lance has not been looking forward to at all, Lance wishes he doesn’t have to do this but he hasn’t got a choice being a prince of Altea and all, he isn’t even the heir to the throne that’s his sister but Lance is forced to meet with the prince of Daibazaal , Lance has never met him before in his life but he has to marry him against his will.

“I don’t get why have to marry him at all, can’t our father and King Zarkon just work out their issues.” Lance has ranted this to his sister many times to the point where Allura just rolls her eyes.

“Lance, we have been over this, this is the only way King Zarkon will sign the peace treaty and that means you have to marry his youngest son prince Keith, also once you are married prince Keith will be living here so at least you don’t have to leave home,”

“This is so stupid and ew Prince Keith, what kind of prince is named Keith, it’s such a dull and unattractive name, I bet King Zarkon just wants to get rid of him, his brother Prince Lotor is a creep I bet Prince Keith is the same also I bet he’s also a brat,”

“Lance you don’t even know him yet, plus I doubt he’s anything like Prince Lotor, also like you’re one to talk about being a brat,”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You are being a brat right now.” Lance folds his arms in a huff just approving Allura even more right.- -

 

Meanwhile in Daibazaal Keith wasn’t happy about this whole marriage thing as well

 

“Father, I don’t understand why I have to marry a guy, I haven’t even met yet also he’s an Altean, pretty much all Altean I have met look down on us,”

“You will do as you are told Keith and that is that!”

“But Father,”

“No buts this is happening,”

“Why am I the one getting married? Shouldn’t Lotor be doing this not me and in that way, you get control of Altea as well if Lotor and Princess Allura get married instead.”

“I wish I could marry Princess Allura but that’s not what our father has planned.” Prince Lotor said as he walked into the room

“I haven’t even been told the plan!” Then both Prince Lotor and King Zarkon smiled evilly then King Zarkon spoke

“For right now Keith I just need you to make sure the prince of Altea falls in love with you, that’s all you need to do for now, once you have done that I will tell you the rest,”

“Please father why can’t you tell me now? why is it important I make him fall in love with me, wouldn’t it be better if it was Lotor? he’s better than me at this stuff,”

“It can’t be me Prince Lance doesn’t like me at all, he thinks I’m a creep,”

“Wow me and Prince Lance have something in common.” Keith said under his breath “Fine I will make the Prince fall in love with me if that’s what you want me to do father,”

“I knew you would understand Keith, now the ship should be ready soon so Lotor will join you, I will be joining the two of you later for the ball that king Alfor will be throwing this evening so vrepit sa.”

“Vrepit sa!” both Keith and Lotor said as they let the room.

Keith didn’t know what to think about this at all, Keith wasn’t like most galra he doesn’t like to start wars, he hates the idea of killing people and he hates tricking people but it’s the galra way, Keith never understood why he thinks so differently from his father, his brother and all other galra, he’s always felt like an outcast, Keith doesn’t have any friends except for one but he’s not even galra, his name is Shiro he’s a human from a planet named earth, years ago the galra took him away from his home and was forced to be come Keith’s new pet as Keith’s father like to call it, but Keith didn’t want to do that to Shiro so instead of that Keith became friends with Shiro, Shiro was the only one who knew Keith doesn’t act like the other galra cause if anyone else knew then Keith would be killed as that can be a sign of weakness.

As Keith and Lotor got to the ship, Shiro was waiting for them with Keith’s things.

“Keith your pet is so loyal, honestly I wished father give him to me instead.” This made Keith so angry whenever someone called Shiro his pet.

“Lotor we have been over this, Shiro is not my pet he’s my bodyguard, remember we realised that he’s very strong, so I asked father to make him my bodyguard so stop calling him my pet,”

“Pet, bodyguard sounds the same to me.” Lotor smirked and Keith rolled his eyes they got on the ship and head to Altea.

A few hours pass and they got to Altea, they got out of the ship and they were greeted by King Alfor and princess Allura but prince Lance was nowhere to be seen.

“Welcome prince Lotor and prince Keith.” King Alfor smiled

“Hello King Alfor,” Lotor bowed “Where is prince Lance, my brother has been looking forward to meeting him.” Liar Keith thought to himself.

“Don’t worry my brother is in the great hall, so we shall walk you there.” And with that Allura turned away as so did King Alfor so Keith and Lotor followed.

The Altea castle was big, bigger than the castle back at Daibazaal, also it’s a lot brighter as well the castle at Daibazaal was dark and it was in ruin, you wouldn’t think anyone live there but they do, the Altea castle was beautiful Keith couldn’t stop looking at it, everyone in the castle looks happy even the servants looked happy as they all bowed as they headed to the great hall, the servants back at Daibazaal were not, Keith has never seen their servants smile but no wonder they hardly get any food, they work nearly 24/7, they never get a break, other reason Keith doesn’t understand why he thinks this way, when his father and brother treat the servants horribly, when Keith was younger he would take the food he didn’t eat at dinner and give it to them, but he couldn’t do it now as his father told him that helping them was a sign of weakness, that they were just servants and if Keith was caught again helping them, he would be banish.

They made it to the great hall and it was beautiful, it was huge, the colours of the walls were white, the floor was blue, the room was pretty much empty, except at the end of the room was four white thrones with blue fabric hanging on it, then Keith saw him sitting on the second throne to left, he looked beautiful Keith thought to himself, he had ever seen someone like him before, Lance has short white hair, blue eyes, tan skin, dressed in blue, Keith had to stop himself from staring so much.

Lance looked over as the doors opened to see his sister and father walk in with prince Lotor and someone Lance had never seen before is that prince Keith, Keith has dark purple hair with fluffy cat like ears Lance wanted to touch them, Keith also had purple eyes and yellow sclera, he also had purple hair, Lance thought prince Keith looked handsome, he didn’t think galra could look that handsome, but Lance shook his head no he thought to himself galra are not to be trusted, Lance has never trusted the galra he thinks they are up to something so no he can’t fall for one.

As they reach the thrones Lance got up and bowed.

“Welcome I’m prince Lance nice to meet you.” Lance’s scanned the room and saw other unfamiliar face a man who he didn’t know what race he is “May I ask who the man with the short hair is?” Lance pointed at Shiro.

“This is my bodyguard Shiro, he’s form a planet called earth.” Lance looked at Keith and back at Shiro, Lance has never heard of earth before, but he decided to not question it.

“I see you must be Prince Keith then.” Keith just nodded then King Alfor spoke

“So as you know tonight there shall be a ball to honour the engagement between Prince Lance and Prince Keith, but as that’s not for a few Vargas how about we leave Prince Lance and Prince Keith alone to get to know each other,”

“Yes what a great idea King Alfor,” Lotor smiled and they all left, Shiro turned to Keith to ask if he want him to stay with him but told him no and that he should go with the others to see around the castle, Shiro nodded and walked out with the rest of them, now Keith and Lance were alone at first they didn’t speak a word, it was very awkward both of them didn’t know what to say but then Lance decided to speak first.

“So Prince Keith want to you like to do?”

“Um like to train I guess,”

“I see so what do you fight with?”

“I mainly use swords,”

“Swords huh interesting I’m more of a bow and arrow kind of guy.” Keith looked at Lance confused but Lance just laughed “What you didn’t think I like to train too, I’m very good with a bow and arrow I never miss,”

“You never miss you say, I would like to see that,”

“I would but I don’t have them on me right now but I can show you later, but just so you know I also do know how to fight so if you try anything, I will send you flying across the room,”

“Try what?”

“If you are anything like your brother you should know what,”

“I’m nothing like my brother, so don’t worry,”

“Good to know, now kiss me,”

“What?”

“You heard me, kiss me I need to know if my future husband is good kisser or not,”

“We just met!”

“Yes but we are to be married so might as well,”

“No we are not kissing.” Then Lance got closer to Keith a little to close

“Oh come on I saw the way you looked at me, when you walked in you want this,”

“I said no!” Lance then looked at Keith

“Ha got you!”  then Lance started laughing and pulled himself away

“What the hell?”

“You should have seen your face, oh that was a good one,” but then Lance turned serious “Look to be honest with you, I don’t like this whole marriage thing and honestly I don’t want to get marry to you, I’m still young I don’t want to be tied down, there is so much of the universe I haven’t seen yet,”

“To be honest with you Prince Lance, I don’t want to marry you as well, but we are getting forced into this what can we do?”

“Honestly I don’t know it’s stupid,”

“I agree,”

“Well I’m sure we can think of something but while we do how about I show why they call me sharpshooter,”

“I’m sorry what?”


	2. What is Keith to do/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are left alone and Lance wants Keith to know something

Keith and Lance left the great hall, Keith followed Lance still confused about the sharpshooter comment, then Keith found himself in a room filled with targets, bows and arrows hanging on the wall, Lance grabbed a bow and some arrows off the wall and started taking aim at one of the targets, he hit every single target, Keith would be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on a little bit.

“Ah I see so that’s why they call you sharpshooter.” Lance turned around and smiled

“Yes that’s me, I told you I never miss.” Keith smiled maybe being with prince Lance wouldn’t be as bad as he thought but then Keith thought back to what his father said ‘Make him fall in love with you’ he still doesn’t know what his father is planning but how is he meant to make Prince love him, Keith has never been in love before himself, he really is the wrong guy for this job. Then Lance looked at Keith while he put away his bow.

“What you thinking about?”

“Huh?” Keith asked looking confused

“Your face looks like you’re deep in thoughts about something,”

“Oh right well I just was thinking about you are scary have every good aim?”

“I do, I have been training to use a bow and arrow since I was 5 years old and also hand to hand combat,”

“Really why?”

“Why what?”

“I mean you’re the prince, you live in the big castle and you have so much security,”

“You’re a prince too and you know how to fight with a sword so why is that weird?”

“Well yes that’s true but back on Daibazaal, I wouldn’t even call it much of a castle really and also we  don’t have good security like you do, so we need to know how to take care of ourselves,”

“I see, well as my father said to both me and Allura he didn’t want us to be helpless if someone got into the castle to kill us or kidnap us or harm us in anyway so he trained us, for me to use a bow and arrow, Allura is trained to use a staff and we both know fight if we can’t get to our weapons, so that means don’t try anything and you will be fine,”

“As I told you before, I’m nothing like my brother,”

“That’s what you have said yes but also I will be honest, I don’t trust galra this whole marriage thing has to be a plan to take over Altea in some way, I know Galra history I know what you guys did in the past, what your father did, I honestly don’t understand why my father thinks King Zarkon has changed so I’m on to you prince Keith, you can fake being nice to me all you want but I’m on to you and once I find out what your plan is you will be out of here, now I have to go and get ready for the ball so I will act nice to you in front of everyone at the ball, so see you later.” Keith didn’t really get a chance to defence himself before Lance walked out, I mean he doesn’t blame Lance for why he said he doesn’t trust Galra, there has been a war between Galra and Altean for years the whole point of Keith and Lance getting married so that a peace treaty can be signed by King Alfor and King Zarkon to end the war, but also Lance is right King Zarkon does want to take over Altea and he wants Keith to make Lance fall in love with him for this plan but Keith has no idea what this plan is at all but Keith knew whatever it is, it’s not good.

Keith walked out of the training room and went to find to where Shiro was, Keith found him in a room near the training room also finding Lotor as well.

“Hello little brother how did it go with Prince Lance?”

“Not much happened really, we talked a little, but he said he need to get ready for the ball,”

“So he isn’t in love with you yet?”

“It’s been an varga Lotor, I don’t think that’s how it’s works,”

“Fair enough, but remember you have to make him fall for you and the ball will be the perfect time to do so, your suit is right here in this room, the ball starts in a few vargas so get ready.” Then Lotor left the room with just Keith and Shiro was left.

“So how did it really go with Prince Lance?”

“Not well, There is no way Lance will fall for me, he said he doesn’t trust Galra and that he knows that there must be a plan that my father has to take over Altea,”

“I see, so what you going to do?”

“I have no idea, to be honest I don’t want my father’s plan to work but I need to find out what the plan is, so I can find a way to stop it but the only way I can figure it out is to make Lance fall for me since that’s the only way to get my brother and father to tell me, but Lance hates me there is no way I can change his mind but even if I do get him to fall for me, I would just be leading him on and I don’t to do that so I’m stuck here, what should I do Shiro?”

“Honestly I don’t know Keith, I mean maybe you could talk to Lance about it and tell him you want to stop your father’s plan, you can work together pretend to be in love and you can find out the plan that way,”

“I can’t risk that, Lance really doesn’t like me I could see the hatred in his eyes there is no way he will believe me that I’m not evil, so he will go tell his father and then my father will find out that and then I’m dead,”

“Ok I see your point, so your best plan right now is to make Lance fall for you I guess,”

“Pretty much there is no way it’s going to work, but for now I guess I will try, so Shiro do you know how to dance?”


End file.
